Lies Or The Truth
by TwilightFanFiction4Ever
Summary: Isabella Swan asuu Seattlessa, ryhmäkodissa. Edward Cullen on koulun koripallojoukkueen hottis kapteeni... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


**Title:** _Lies Or The Truth?  
_**Author:** _TwilightFanFiction4Ever_  
**Beta: **-**  
****Pairing:** Bella/Edward + muut vakioparit  
**Genre:** Drama, romance  
**Rating:** K18  
**Warnigns:** Kiroilua, alkoholia, seksiä  
**Disclaimer:** Kaikki kuuluu Stephenie Meyerille muutamaa hahmoa ja juonta lukuunottamatta.  
**Summary:** _Isabella Swan on asunut Seattlen ryhmäkodissa jo kaksi vuotta. Hän ei tule toimeen vanhempiensa kanssa, hän on syrjään vetäytyvää tyyppiä eikä ole ystävystynyt yhdenkään ryhmäkodin nuoren kanssa. Kun eräänä päivänä Edward Cullen, koulun hottis koripallojoukkueen kapteeni tulee juttelemaan tytölle, kaikki muuttuu. Edward tutustuttaa tytön neljään ystäväänsä, jotka ottavat Bellan avosylin ryhmäänsä. Uskaltaako Bella kertoa totuutta elämästään? Entä mitä hänen ja ajoittain flirttailevan Edwardin välille oikein syntyy?_

**A/N:** Okei, en tiedä mistä tämä idea oikein tuli, mutta tiesin, että minun oli AIVAN pakko saada kirjoittaa siitä, joten tällainen nyt sitten syntyi prologista ja ensimmäisestä luvusta.. Toivottavasti annatte minulle anteeksi, kun kirjoittelen kaikkea uutta enkä jatka yhtäkään vanhaani, mutta nyt vain ei ole halua kirjoittaa mitään vanhaa, vaan koko ajan luoda jotakin uutta. Ehkä päästäni vielä jossain vaiheessa tulee jotakin, jonka oikeasti haluaisin kirjoittaa loppuun. Ja tiedän, että aiotte ehdottaa One-Shotteja, mutta uskokaa kun sanon etten osaa. Olen aivan varma, että haluan kirjoittaa siihen lisää ja parin julkaisun jälkeen se lentää tietokoneeni uumeniin. Siksi en edes vaivaudu, ennen kuin keksin aiheen, josta ei yksinkertaisesti voi kirjoittaa kuin One-Shotin, ehkä se sitten onnistuisi.. : )

* * *

**Prologi**

Hei, olen Isabella Swan, mutta voitte sanoa Bella, niin kaikki tekevät. Tai siis kaikki muut paitsi vanhempani ja ryhmäkodin ohjaajat. Niin, kuten siis varmasti tajusitte, asun ryhmäkodissa, koska en tule toimeen vanhempieni kanssa. Kuka nyt tulisi? Varsinkaan sellaisten kuin Renée ja Charlie Swan. Siis oikeita ihmishirviöitä. Heistä en ole astettakaan ylpeyttä ansaitseva tytär, koska olen mikä olen.

Kaikki oikeastaan alkoi siitä, kun Marie-mummi kuoli ollessani kolmentoista. Hän osasi aina käsitellä temperamenttista - tai paremminkin itsepäistä - luonnettani. En ole itsekäs tai kylmäsydäminen, vaikka teistä moni saattaa kuvitella niin sen perusteella mitä teille tulen kertomaan seuraavien sanojen aikana. En vain pidä ihmisistä tai huomion keskipisteenä olemisesta. Siksi yritän kaikin keinoin vältellä väkijoukkoja.

Ongelmani siis alkoivat kun olin kolmentoista. Olin ollut istuskelemassa ulkona ja nauttimassa aurinkoisesta päivästä kahden parhaan ystäväni kanssa, kun kanslisti tuli pikaisesti kävellen luoksemme, pyytäen minua rehtorin puheille. Muistan vieläkin miten olin pelästynyt olevani pulassa. Vaikka olinkin luonteeltani millainen olin en silti koskaan ollut joutunut vaikeuksiin koulussa. Siitä olin pitänyt huolen vain miellyttääkseni vanhempiani.

_~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~TAKAUMA ALKAA~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Rouva Cope hymyili minulle surullisesti, aivan kuin säälivästi. En ollut aivan varma, mutta olin silti kauhuissani. En ollut koskaan istunut rehtorin kansliassa ja olisin halunnut pitää sen niin koko kouluaikani. En oikeasti uskaltanut edes ajatella mitä ylirikkaat vanhempani ajattelisivat kun kuulisivat ainoan lapsensa törttöilleen koulussa ja istuneen rehtorin puhuttelussa. Eivät ainakaan mitään hyvää, siitä olin varma._

_Vilkaisin olkani yli Angelaa ja Jessicaa, parhaita ystäviäni, jotka tuijottivat huolestuneen näköisinä takaisin. Angela nosti kulmiaan kysyvästi, mutta minä vain kohautin harteitani tietämättömänä ja jatkoin sitten rouva Copen perässä. Olin varma ettei tämä luvannut hyvää._

_Kun pääsimme kansliaan olin yllättynyt, kun huomasin vanhempieni istuvan herra Delcanon pöydän äärellä. Katsoin heitä kumpaakin kummastuneena, entistä pelokkaampana siitä, että olin pulassa. Yksi asia kuitenkin oli varmaa, en todellakaan osannut odottaa sanoja, jotka tulivat rehtorin suusta pikaisten tervehdysten ja selittelyjen jälkeen._

_"Osan ottoni, tunsin isoäitisi oikein hyvin, Isabella", herra Delcano hymyili osaaottavasti._

_~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~TAKAUMA PÄÄTTYY~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
_

Se oli viimeinen asia mitä muistan siitä päivästä. Tiedän vain että itkin silmät ulos päästäni seuraavien viikkojen aikana, ennen kuin kokosin itseni ja muutuin nykyiseksi itsekseni, etäiseksi ja tylyksi. Olen tällainen vain siksi, etten halua satuttaa itseäni enää. Tiedän, että elämä ei ole ainaista ruusuilla tanssimista ja jossakin vaiheessa pakostakin tulee sydänsuruja, mutta kun en tule liian läheiseksi ihmisten kanssa, hyvästit eivät satu niin paljoa. Sydämeni on rikkinäinen, enkä itse osaa korjata sitä. Mutta olen silti liian pelokas pyytämään apua muilta, siitä seuraa useimmiten vain harmia. Siksi pysyttelen omissa oloissani, mahdollisimman kaukana muista.

En nyt kuitenkaan kerro tätä kaikkea vain huvin vuoksi. Syy miksi tässä nyt hieman tarinoin tulee vasta tapahtumaan.

Niin, olin siis seitsemäntoista, kun elämäni muuttui viimein parempaan, kun viimein löysin keinon miten korjata sydämeni - ja toivottavasti pysyvästi. Olin seitsemäntoista, kun löysin Edwardin.

* * *

**A/N2:** Kommenttia?


End file.
